Joker
by Yuukinokai
Summary: Misaki Shirakawa, a girl who lost her memories decides to take the hunter exam with a white wolf as partener to find a hunter named Jin and meets Gon and Killua. Things becomes weird when she starts to hear a voice in her head helping her.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. I dunno if you're gonna like it but I do hope so…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

FINALLY! Today's the day of the Hunter exam! I came to this underground three days ago with the help of a rat-fox-of-series-z navigator and of course, my partner, Shiro, a white wolf. I got the number 2 and waited all these days for the exam to start. By the way, my name's Misaki Shirakawa. I'm a 12 years old girl, but most of the people think that I'm a boy because the hat of my black cloak goes covers my eyes.

The last 3 participants just came in. one of them, the number 405, is around my age. When Tompa saw them, he immediately went to talk to them and offered them the same drink he offered to me. I think that he put some sort of poison in it because when I was about to accept his offer, Shiro growled at him. This alerted me of his bad intentions.

When the boy drank the drink, he spit it out and said to Tompa something that I was too far to hear. Then, his two friends poured the juice out. Suddenly, a lililililililililili sound came out from a weird thing that a weird guy held. I could feel that Shiro wanted to jump to catch it. I was watching Shiro restrain itself when everyone began to run. That weird guy must have said something when I wasn't paying attention. I sat on Shiro's back and he ran after the others. Number 99 was riding his skate next to me so I decided to ask him what to do.

"Nothing much, just follow Satotsu."

"Satotsu?"

"Yea. That weird guy." He pointed at the guy whom held the weird thing that makes a lililili sound.

"0h!"

"You really weren't paying attention were you?" he laughed. "By the way, I'm Killua Zoldik."

"Hi! I'm Misaki Shirakawa"

"Hum…sounds like a girl's name…"

"I AM a GIRL!"

"Ah… I'm sorry. I thought that you were a boy…"

"I don't really mind, you're not the first one to say that."

"Well it's because we can't see your face!"

"You're right…" I took off the hat of my cloak.

"WOW!" Killua gasped. 'It's my first time seeing a black haired person with red eyes!'

I was about to say something when suddenly;

"You're cheating!" yielded number 403 to Killua.

"Why" replied Killua after a moment of hesitation.

"This is a stamina test!"

"But Satotsu only said to follow him." said number 405.

"Gon! Which side are you on?" said angrily number 403.

"Why did you only said it to me? Misaki is also riding a wolf," said Killua.

"Because she is a girl!"

When he said that, I became angry:

"Are you saying that girls have less stamina than boys? Fine! I'll run!" I jumped off of Shiro and began to run. When Killua saw it, he began to run too.

"I'm Killua Zoldik and she's Misaki Shirakawa." He said to Gon.

"Hi! I'm Gon Freecs and they are Kurapica and Leorio."

We ran for about 4 or 5 hours before that the first candidate gave up. Short after, stairs appeared and 36 other failed.

* * *

><p>I hope that you enjoyed it.<p>

Don't forget to review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After we ran a while, Gon asked us, "Hey! Why do you guys want to be a hunter?"

"No particular reasons," replied Killua. "It appeared to be super interesting. That's all. And you Misaki?"

"Well, you see, I lost my memories a year ago. I want to find the tree of knowledge because people say that it knows everything. I want to know how to get my memories back."

"Do you even know where it is?"

"No but a hunter named Gin Freecs knows. I'll find him and ask him about it."

"Hey!" Gasped Gon. "It's my dad! I want to become a hunter to find him!"

"Nice! We can search for him together!"

"I'll be helping too! I don't really have anything to do so I'd like to help."

"Sure!"

After hours of running, we finally reached the surface (we were in a basement). I thought that we would be in a city or something, but seems like we ended up in a kind of jungle.

Be careful, this place is full of dangerous animals. Said a voice in my head. I don't know if it was my intuition or something else. Whatever it is, it was right; Shiro growled because he sent something dangerous.

"This is the Numelle's Marsh, nicknamed the crook's nest. We'll go through here but remember, losing the way results in death," Said Satotsu.

"WAIT!" yielded someone who didn't have a number plate, which means, he wasn't a participant of the hunter exam.

"He's lying to you! He's not the jury! I am! Look at this." He pointed at a kind of monkey at his feet.

"It is a monkey-man. One of those that live in the Numelle's Marsh. They know how to use our language and manage to trick men in the marsh, where other monsters are waiting to capture their prey. Can't you see it's resemblance with this imposter?

He was right! The monkey-man and the (maybe false) jury were like twins!

"Don't listen to him! He is the one lying here," said a voice in my head.

Shiro acted like he heard that voice and ran toward the monkey-man. When the wolf was about to bite that creature, the monkey ran away. But it was too late. The wolf was faster. My partner bite the monkey to death. I'm so proud of him, even though I didn't do anything. When he did that, the imposter wanted to run away but a small eyed clown threw playing cards at him which cut him in pieces. After this incident, everyone followed the real examiner and started to run again.

After a while, mist covered everything around us. We could barely see the candidates in front of us. If Shiro wasn't here, I don't think that we could evade all the traps set by the evil animals. Before we knew it, we found ourselves running in front of all the others.

"It's a good thing that we got here. Near the examiner we have less chance to get lost," said Killua.

I nodded while Gon turned around and yielded, "Kurapica! Leorio! Killua said that it's better to be near Satotsu!"

Damn him! Why'd he yielded so loud? He's giving advices to the others!

"If we could, we would already be there!" Leorio answered.

"Actually, added Killua, its better if we don't go near Hisoka. I'm sure that he will use the mist as a cover and kill as many people as he can."

"Hisoka?" I asked.

"The clown."

"Hum? Why?"

"He's the same kind of person as me."

I felt that I was so lost! But I didn't want to border him with my questions so I didn't ask anything.

When we were running nothing happened till we heard Leorio scream.

"LEORIO!" Gon ran in the direction of that sream.

I stopped and wanted to go with Gon. But Killua said, "Don't risk your life to go with him! He'll be alright."

I hesitated a second and decided not to go.

We arrived at a house in the middle of this jungle.

"Here we are, said Satotsu; the second exam will take place here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are," said Satotsu. ""The second exam will take place here."

Here? Where are we? And…what are those noises?

Since we got here, strange noises were coming out from that house. We just came to this place when Hisoka arrived with an unconscious Leorio on his shoulder. But Gon and Kurapica were nowhere to be seen. I wonder what happened.

A few minutes later, Gon and Kurapica appeared. They went to see Leorio who just regained consciousness. His face was disfigured, probably from a punch. We wanted to go see them but Shiro just refused to move. I tried to push and pull him, but he didn't budge an inch. I tried to lift him, even though I knew that it was impossible, but he was too heavy. I think that he should go on a diet. So, I decided to stay with Shiro while Killua went to see Gon.

At 12 o'clock, the doors of the house opened. Inside, there were two people; a super fat guy and a pink haired girl. Now I see what those strange noises were; their stomachs were gurgling! I had to cover my mouth with my hand so much I wanted to laugh (I didn't want them to disqualify me just because I laughed). So, I missed the explanations of the exam and had to ask Killua about it (again).

"Is it me or you never listen?"

"It's not my fault! I was restraining me from laughing!"

"Now I'm the one who wants to laugh…. Well, to put it simple, it's a cooking test. That fatso wants to eat grilled pork."

So we went in the jungle to find some pigs. It wasn't hard since the pigs found us. They were very big and looked delicious. They ran toward us to crush us (I think). Killua and me jumped out of their way and were safe. Then, Shiro jumped on the closest pig to us and bite it to death. Once again, I didn't do anything…

I am not very good at cooking so I simply put the pork on a fire and waited it to be done. When it looked eatable, I took it to the fatso. He ate it and said that it was good (even though I thought that it wouldn't be good); I passed, so did my friends and 70 other people. But the most impressive part is that he ate so many wild pigs that the pile of bones was bigger than him.

"Wow! He's awesome!" Said gon.

"Yea… but I don't wanna be like him…" Killua and I said together.

"Congratz!" Said the pink haired girl. "But please be aware that it won't be as easy with me. And I don't eat as much as he eats…. Anyways, here's the next topic: pressed sushi. It is a traditional meal of a small island. All the material that you need to make sushi is inside. Good luck!"

"Sushi?" Asked Killua

"What's that?" Asked Gon

Leorio shrugged. I looked around and obviously, everyone was as lost as we are. DAMN IT! What is a sushi? Suddenly, I had a vision; a thin slice of raw fish on some rice.

"This is a pressed sushi." Said a voice in my head.

How did I know that? Did I know what a sushi is before I lost my memories? Anyways, look like I don't have the choice. I have to try to do it.

"Guys…" I said to Gon, Killua, Kurapica and Leorio. "I think I know how to make sushi…"

"REALLY?" They gasped.

Unfortunately, they were so loud that everyone turned at us. I didn't want others to know so I simply waited them to turn back before said:

"Well, first of all, we need fish…"

I didn't even finish when Leorio yielded:

"FISH? Where do you expect us to find that?"

"YEA RIGHT!" Yielded Kurapica. "Shout louder so others can hear you, you idiot! There should be some pond or river around here!"

When he said that, everyone ran outside to catch some fishes. Damn it. Why are they such idiots? And I thought that Kurapica was smarter than Leorio…

"What do we have to do now that we have the fish?" Gon asked me.

"hum…. We have to cut a thin slice of it and put it on some rice."

We ended up with something that looked like what I saw in my vision and gave it to the examiner. She ate it and said:

"It's not the best sushi that I've eaten but you pass."

Great! We passed by doing something we didn't tasted and I'm not being sarcastic. After we passed, others passed too; after seeing our sushi, they tried to copy it. And after she accepted around 50 sushis, she couldn't eat anymore so the second exam ended.

All the candidates that have passed were moved to an airship. It was supposed to bring us to the place where the third exam will take place…


	4. Chapter 4

All the candidates who had passed the second exam were moved in an airship. It is supposed to bring them to where the third exam is going to take place.

When they went in the airship, Kurapica and Leorio went to sleep while Gon, Killua and me decided to explore this airship. We even went in the captain's cabin, but he kicked us out and Gon went into depression because he got scolded.

When we stopped by a window and looked outside.

"It's beautiful!" Gon and I said together.

"Don't you think so too, Killua?" I asked

"Well it's just that I am used to see this kind of view. My family owns a private jet."

"Wow! Then you must be very rich! What's your parents' job?"

"Assassin," he replied

"Both of them?" Asked Gon innocently

Killua laughed after hearing this, "You actually believed me!"

"It's true right?" I asked

"How'd you know?"

"I just guessed…"

Then while we were talking, my stomach rumbled. I just realized that I was starving!

"All those exams really made me hungry!"

And we all laughed. We ate at the cafeteria of the airship and talked a while. Then I became sleepy, "I'm going to sleep. I need to rest for the third exam."

"You shouldn't," said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Tompa.

"Nothing tells you that the third exam hasn't begun yet. It can as well end while you were sleeping."

"If it starts when she's sleeping, we'll wake her up," said Gon

"But when she is sleeping, people can attack her and…"

"No need to worry for that," I didn't let him finish his sentence. "Shiro is my personal body guard!"

I sat on a comfortable bench and slept.

It was nearly dawn when I woke up. When Shiro saw that I was awake, he licked my face to show his affection.

"Haha! Stop! It tickles!"

The wolf obeyed immediately.

"Let's go see Killua and Gon!"

We went to search for them. In a hallway, I saw Killua siting on the floor. He was all sweaty. Have he done exercises this early in the morning? I sat next to him and asked him what happen.

"Gon and I tried to get a ball from Netero, the hunter association's president. We couldn't get it and he wasn't even using his right hand and foot! I gave up but Gon tried all night…"

His head lowered and he fell asleep. How could he fell asleep when HE was the one talking? But I could understand that he was really tired. I left Shiro behind to protect him while I went to search for Gon. I searched for him everywhere and finally found him sleeping in an empty room. He had a very satisfied face. I decided to watch over him but ended up sleeping myself so much it was boring.

When I woke up, Killua was next to me;

"Hey! You're finally awake! Gon is still sleeping though."

"Hum? Since when are you here?"

"Since a few minutes. When you were sleeping, your face looked like a cat!"

Should I take it as a compliment? I wonder…

"WE WILL ARRIVE IN TWO MINUTES!" Announced a speaker

"Hum?" Gon just woke up

"Enough sleep? You lazy head," said Killua

"…"

"Haha! He's still asleep!" I laughed

Two minutes later, we accosted at the roof of a very tall tower.


	5. Chapter 5

We accosted at the roof of a high tower.

"What do they want us to do here?" asked someone random.

"I shall tell you," said a small person with a round face.

His face remembered me of a potato. I laughed so much that I ALMOST missed the explanations again. Fortunately, I heard the most important part: we had to get down the tower within 72 hours. I walked around trying to find a way to get down when suddenly the paving stone under me loosen and Shiro and I fell in. We fell in a very long hallway.

"Welcome to the infinite maze. To pass the exam, you have to go through this maze" said a voice coming out of nowhere.  
>I walked down the hallway till a two way spit. I hesitated which way to go. But Shiro confidently took the left side tunnel.<p>

"Don't worry and follow him," said a voice in my head.

It didn't need to tell me that. I HAD to follow Shiro. All the hallways looked all the same. How did Shiro know which way to go? Even if I ask it to Shiro, I don't think that I could understand his answer… after I spent 8 hours following the white wolf, we finally managed to reach the exit and went in a very big room. There were many small doors and one big one. Hisoka and the candidate number 301 were in the corner playing cards. Even if Killua said to not approach him, I still went to talk to him. After all, he didn't look so evil, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all! Heart mark"

We played poker and guess what? I won all the games! So lucky! It was so fun that I didn't even realize that there was only one minute left before the time limit. I finally realized it when Hisoka took back his cards. When I looked around, I couldn't see Killua or any of my friends. 40 seconds left. I became very worried. 30 seconds. Finally, I saw them coming out from one of those small doors.

"Misaki!" Killua noticed me

'"Hey guys! What took you so long? I thought that you were going to fail!"

"There's no way we would! And it wasn't our fault it's Tompa's," said Killua.

"How come?" I asked

And Killua told me their adventure.

"Ah! Tompa was such a nuisance! I wish I have been with you instead!"

"Speaking of this, where were you?" asked Gon "You disappeared from the roof!"

So i told them about the infinite maze.

"A maze? Nice!"

Suddenly, the big door opened and three men entered. One of them looked like an onion with his onion haircut. I started to laugh (you all knew that this would happen right?) exactly when he started to explain the rules of the 4th exam. Killua saw me and signed, he knew he would have to explain the rules to me later. After they finished explaining, they gave everyone a small piece of paper. Mine had the number 362 on. I looked around and saw that the number corresponded to a small eyed boy's plate number. I barely saw it because he was taking his plate off.

"He's your target," said Killua

I looked at him with a puzzled face

"Listen, you have to get others' plates. Yours and your target's worth 3 points each. Others plates worth only one point. To pass, you have to get a total of 6 points."

After a few minutes, everyone went on a small ship. When the ship started to move, Shiro and I went to the front of the ship to look at the sea. It was boring; there was nothing else than water.

"Let's go somewhere else" I said to Shiro.

I was going to go at the end of the ship to see if there was anything less boring when I heard someone groaning. It came from Shiro. I looked at him and saw that he was trembling! I was so surprised! I didn't know that Shiro was scared of been on a ship. In my heart, I was rolling on the floor laughing. I didn't do it in front of Shiro. If I did, I'm sure that I would have wolf teeth marks on me... Kneeled on the floor, I was patting Shiro's head when Gon and Killua came to see me.

"Hey! Misaki! What you doing?" asked Killua.

"Shiro is trembling of fear so I'm trying to reassure him."

"Maybe he has sea sick," said Gon while Killua laughed out loud.

Shiro growled, but it sounded more like a purr so much he was trembling. This made Killua laugh even more.

"Misaki, said Gon, who is your target?"

"362, a small eyed boy and you?"

"Hisoka"

"So unlucky!" Said Killua who stopped laughing "Me it' number 199."

"Who is that?" I asked with a big interrogation point on my face.

For all answer, Killua shrugged.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the island where the 4th exam will start. The island was a big forest. As soon as we accosted, Shiro found the strength to jump on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

One by one, the candidates for the fourth exam went in the deep forest with 15 minutes between each person. I went in third and hide myself waiting for my target to start. When he finally started, I followed him secretly and waited for the best moment to take his plate. Maybe I should wait for him to go to sleep and take his plate because I have 0 fighting experience. Shiro and I followed him for 3 entire days but he didn't even rested once.

On the fourth day, he finally sat down and took a break. I wanted to do a surprise attack but Hisoka appeared! He noticed my target and ran toward him. What should I do? If Hisoka takes my targeted plate, I probably won't be able to take it back. I took too much time thinking. Hisoka already killed him and his plate fell on the ground. Hisoka was about to pick it up when I rushed out and took it before he did. I did it! I had my targeted plate! But how I'm I going to escape from Hisoka?

"Don't worry, he's not going to kill you," said a voice in my head.

Hisoka did two steps in my direction and Shiro jumped between us growling. Hisoka stopped and muttered, "Hum…even with my nen, I didn't sense her. It would be a waste to kill her now."

What did he mean? I looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Keep that plate." he said while walking away.

The voice in my head was right! Hisoka really didn't kill me! I'm so relieved! I wanted to ask him why he left me the plate but was too scared to say a word. Shiro came and sat next to me and looked at me with a "what do we do now?" face. I put my hand on his head and said, "We still have to protect this plate till the end of the exam."

The next days were very simple. We ran away from all the candidates and hid ourselves somewhere near the starting point waiting for the examiners to come and announce the end of the exam. Unfortunately, near the last day, Tompa found us and wanted to still my plates. He took out a knife and ran toward me to stab me. Instinctively, I dogged and kicked him between his legs. He fell on the ground and I ran away to hide somewhere else.

At the end of the week, the examiners came and announced the end of the exam. Exactly 10 people passed; Gon, Killua, Kurapica, Leorio, Hisaka, n◦301, n◦294, n◦191, n◦93 and me.

"Congratulations to all of you. Now, please go in the airship and wait for the final exam to start. You have 2 days to prepare yourselves." said a very old guy.

Killua saw my "who in the world is he face and said, "He is Netero, the Hunter association's president."

And everyone went in the airship.


	7. Chapter 7

When I went in the airship, I saw Hisoka siting in a corner and was building a tower with his cards. I left my friends and went to talk to him. Before, when he left me my targeted plate, I couldn't ask him why he did it because I was too scared. Now, I'm not terrified anymore and am ready to face him. When he saw me coming in is direction, he accidentally made his tower collapse and looked directly in my eyes.

"Why did you left me the plate of someone you killed?" I asked

"Because he was your target," he said with a large smile

"But…I…"

"Tututu" he interrupted me. "Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't give it to you free."

"So you want money," I actually wasn't really rich.

"No. I want you to get stronger enough to have a good fight with me," he said with an evil smile

"Alright, I'll do it! It's a promise."

He gave a very satisfied smile while I walked away. Shiro looked at me with an "are you sure?" look. I acted like I didn't see it and went to find the others. Shiro followed me, unsatisfied. I found them in the last place I expected them to be: the library. Actually, I didn't know there was such a place on an airship. Leorio and others where studying. Killua, Gon and Kurapica were in a corner watching them.

"Why are you here?" I asked them

"They think that the last test may be a paper test," replied Killua

"If it's an exam on hunters, I guess that I'll be alright," I said.

"Speaking of hunters," said Kurapica. "How did you know about the hunter exam. Didn't you lose your memories?"

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled.

"Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry too," said Gon. "You can tell us the answer on the way."

We left the library and Leorio complained, "Hey! Are you guys just gonna ditch me here?"

We ignored him and I said, "Hum… I'm going to tell you everything that happened to me. Two years ago, I woke up in a deep forest. Shiro was next to me and followed me everywhere I went. Before I knew it, we became partners. Then, one day, I collapsed because of a fever. A young lady with blue hair found me and took care of me. When I recovered, I decided to follow her everywhere she goes. Now that I think about it, I don't even know her name! I used to call her nee-san. I followed her for nearly one year when one day, when I woke up in the morning, she was gone. She only left some money and nothing else."

"So she ditched you" said Killua.

Kurapica glared at him telling him to not interrupt me.

"In the beginning, Shiro and I still tried to find her. But even with Shiro's exceptional sense of smell, we couldn't find her."

While I was telling them my story, we arrived at the cafeteria. We took some food and sat around an empty a table.

"And what happened?" asked Gon

"When we finally ran out of money, we began to steal food. Once, when we were running away from the owner of a shop whom we stole, I ran into a man. The shop owner caught me and was about to hit me when he stopped him. He gave him the money for the things that we stole. Then, he took care of us. He told me everything about hunters, including Gin and the tree of knowledge. I remember his name was Kaito."

When I said the name, Gon opened his mouth so wide that a fly could have flew in without him noticing.

"Kaito?" he finally said. "He's the one who told me about my father too!"

"What a coincidence!" I said.

It was already late and I was sleepy. During the previous exam, I didn't sleep well. I left them and went in my room and fell in a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

In the afternoon of the next day, old man Netero came to see me, "Misaki, if you don't mind, I would want to ask you some questions."

"Go ahead." (Like I could refuse…)

"In all the candidates who passed the 3rd exam, who are you most interested in?"

I hesitated a moment before answering. What kind of question was that?

"I guess it's Killua, I finally said. He is very mysterious and I don't know anything about him."

"Good… then who do you not want to fight with the most."

I hesitated again. Were we going to fight against each other during in the final test?"

"Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapica. They are my friends so…"

"Very well, thank you," said the old man while leaving.

When he left, Leorio ran toward me and asked, with a troubled face, "So? Was it the test?"

"Hum… I wouldn't even call it a test. He just asked me some weird questions."

"I knew it! He yelled. He is testing our intelligence! I'm going to study more!"

He ran away without asking me what kinds of questions were asked.

"Too bad…" I said to myself while Shiro looked at Leorio with a "what an idiot" look.

We couldn't do anything so we just wandered around till Leorio, Kurapica, Gon and Killua came to see us.

"Hey! Misaki, did Netero asked you the strange questions?" asked Gon.

"Of course he did!" Leorio answered at my place. "And she didn't even tell me that it wasn't the test. I stressed for nothing."

"But I never said that it was." I defended myself.

"Well, well, said Killua. Just let's go and have some fun!"

We were going to go on the deck when everyone was called to the training room.

When we got there, the examiners were there too. Leorio swallowed his saliva and said, "Don't tell me that the test is going to start…"

We all shrugged.

"Thanks for coming here everyone," said old man Netero. "Don't worry, the last test isn't going to start now." He looked at Leorio like he's answering his question. "I called you here to explain the rules of the test. As you were expecting, it is a fighting test." Then he star explaining the rules… blablablabla…

It was so boring that I could have fall asleep, but good thing I didn't. Finally, when he finished, all I remembered was:

-We have to make our opener say that he lost without killing him

-We pass if we win one match

-Only one person will fail

But it was enough information.

Two hours later, the airship finally arrived at the place where we were going to fight each other.

The first match was between Gon and Hanzo.

Gon was obviously loosing. Hanzo hit him so many times. However, he just didn't want to forfeit. That, Hanzo ended up breaking Gon's arm. I couldn't endure it more so I went outside of the room, waiting for it to end. Finally, Killua went outside to tell me that the match was over.

"Gon won," he said.

"Really? How did he do it?"

"He didn't want to admit defeat so Hanzo did."

"So he didn't really beat him…" I was a little disappointed.

Next came the match between Kurapica and Hisoka. It wasn't really fun because Hisoka just whispered something in Kurapica's ear and forfeited. When he was whispering, Kurapica's eyes became red. Unfortunately, I couldn't ask him why because he wasn't in the mood of talking.

Next was my match against Hanzo…


	9. Chapter 9

Next was my match against Hanzo. I wonder if I can win. And even if I can't, I wonder if I'll even survive. But I won't forfeit without giving my max.

"Stoppp! Said an examiner. Pets aren't allowed in the match!"

Whatttt? Does that mean that Shiro can't help me? Noooo! That will only make things worse! But I didn't have the choice. After all, Shiro helped me so much in the previous tests. Now is my turn to work. So I ordered Shiro to go and wait with Killua. He looked unsatisfied but still obeyed.

Then the match began.

"I won't go easy on you" said the bald ninja.

"I know..." I said with a low voice.

Then, Hanzo suddenly went behind my back and kicked me hard. I fell on the floor. My back hurts so much that I couldn't stand up.

"Real men don't hit girls!" shouted Leorio. But everyone just ignored him.

"Just give up" said Hanzo. "The results are obvious."

"I don't want to…" I said while getting up on my feet.

"But you have to."

As soon as I got up, he kicked my again, in my stomach this time. I flew backwards and found myself on the floor once more.

"I'm not going to give up." I said while trying to get up again.

Before I could get up, Hanzo hit me hard on my head.

"Damn, he said, I went a little overboard." And I fainted.

Well, faint isn't the right world. The truth is, I was still conscious but everything was just pit black. Then, a strange thing just appeared in front of me. Actually, it's not a thing but a human. I could not see his face because it was too dark. But I did hear his voice, "You're so useless…"

I have heard this voice before… I wonder where? Suddenly, I remembered. It was the voice who talked to me during the hunter exam.

"W…who are you?" I managed to say.

"So you really don't remember… anyway, you'll know, when you'll get to the tree of knowledge…"

Then he disappeared and I was alone in the black again.

I don't know how many time passed since it was this black. Maybe I became blind in Hanzo's last attack? But I don't think so. Even if I was blind, why didn't I sense or hear anything? I started to panic but good thing a heard a voice calling me. Then, slowly, I could see again. Kurapica, Leorio and Gon were by my side and I was in a bed. Maybe a hospital bed… then, a white wolf jumped on me and started licking my face like a dog.

"S…Shiro, Stop!" I wasn't really in the mood of laughing. I had a terrible headache.

It obeyed and went on the floor.

"You're finally awake!" Said Gon. "We tried so many times to wake you up!"

"You slept through the whole test" said Satotsu, who just entered the room.

"Hum? What happen?" I asked, still a little confused. "The exam ended? So did I lose?"

"Nope, said Gon. You passed."

"Hum? How…"

"Congratulations, said Satotsu. You won against Hanzo."

What? I won? How in the world did that happen?


	10. Chapter 10

Killua POV

Since the beginning of Misaki's match, she was in a great disadvantage. I don't know if she is good at fighting or not but Hanzo is an experimented ninja. Last time, he lost to Gon. I don't think that I'll go easy on Misaki. He just got behind her and hit her hard on her head.

"Damn, he said, I went a little overboard…"

The Misaki fainted. But the weirdest thing was that Shiro, who was very aggressive during the fight, calm down when she fainted. He looked like it was a good thing that she fainted. The room was dived into a complete silence. No one talked and just hoped that Misaki will regain conscience. But she didn't. After a minute, Hanzo asked Netero:

"She fainted, so did I win?"

"Nope, she has to admit defeat."

"But she fainted!"

"You'll have to wait for her to wake up."

"Damn" Hanzo said before sitting down.

Around five minutes passed. People start to wonder if she's dead. But then, she got up. Her hair covered her eyes so we couldn't see her expression. Seeing her up again, Hanzo got up too.

"Ready to continue?" he said.

But Misaki didn't say anything. She smiled cruelly (or it was just my imagination). I had goose bumps and shivered. Then, she ran toward Hanzo and tried to punch him. Of course, he dodged, but no one expected Misaki to use her punch as a distraction for her kick. But she did. When Hanzo was concentrating dodging, she kicked his stomach. Hanzo fell on the ground and Misaki didn't hesitate a second to go and punch his face.

"Good!" said Leorio.

Misaki wanted to punch again, but before she did, Hanzo got up and dodged. His nose was bleeding but he didn't care. Again, he went behind the girl and prepared to attack. Unfortunately for him, Misaki grabbed his face and threw his on the floor before he could do anything. Everyone gasped.

Hanzo wanted to get up, but Misaki punched hard on his stomach. She didn't hesitate a second and aimed for his face. Looked like she was aiming to kill.

"W...wait!" Hanzo managed to say. "I… I give up!"

The second he said that, Misaki froze. Her punch was 1cm away from his face. Then, she collapsed.

The first one to rush on her is Shiro, followed by me, Kurapica and Leorio.

"She won!" cheered Leorio.

"That girl's a monster!" Shouted Hanzo, traumatised.

"Just because she kicked your butt? You're the one who's too weak!" I said.

Satotsu came, brought her to a room to put her in a bed, like he did to Gon.

And the matches continued.

Misaki POV

Went they told me what happen, I didn't know what to say. I don't remember anything!

"Where's Killua?" I just realised that he wasn't here.

"He's the one who failed so he went back home."

"WHAT? He failed?"

"Yes, he killed his opponent."

I didn't know what to say…


	11. Chapter 11

Killua lost? That's impossible! I mean, he seamed so strong!

"Why did he kill his opponent?" I asked.

So Gon explained everything to me. How he met his older brother and how he interrupted Leorio's match.

"Enought," said Satotsu. "Take it, it's your hunter license."

"Thanks..." I accepted the card.

"Don't be so sad!" Cheered Gon. "While you where sleeping, Kurapica, Leorio and I did a plan to go get Killua back."

"Really?" I said, jumping on my feet. Surprisingly, all my wounds were already healed.

"Yes! Lets go!"

So we found ourselves on a tour bus. The bus was supposed to tour around Kukuru mountain, where Killua's house was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please look to your left," said the guide. "This is Kukuru mountain, the sadly famous place where the Zoldiks live. Somewhere on this volcano, culminating at 3722m, surrounded by a mar of vegetation, may stand a residence, but no one has sever seen it..."

And then, we stopped in front of a immense gate.

"This is the main entrance, we also call it "door of the other world". The reason is simple: once you pass trough, you'll never return alive. To enter, we use the little door on the side, and we see the guardian. From this point, it's the private domain of the Zoodiks, so we can't visit it."

"A phantom murder family that nobody's ever seen," said a large man who came on the tour with us. "I heard somewhere there's a bounty of 100 million for the one who take a simple picture of their face."

This stranger and another one went to see the guardian. Lift him with his collar, took a key and threw the poor man on the ground. They used the key to open a door at the side of the front gate and went in.

"Mike will have something other than his usual food once more..." Said the guardian.

That's when the door opened and two skeletons where threw out. Probably the two men who just went in. Because of that, all the tourists began to panic and went back in the bus. The guide wanted us to hurry too, but we told them calmly that we were staying.

After a while, after hearing that we were Killua's friends the guardian told us that he wasn't really a guardian. His job was only to take care of the bodies eaten by Mike, the real guardian. Then, he told us that he couldn't let us in. He did not want Killua's friends to be hurt.

"I don't use this key to enter," he said.

"Because there's no lock on the real door!" Said Kurapica.

"Your right!" Said the guardian. "I use the doors on the front gate."

When Leorio heard that, he tried to open the doors on the gate. But no mater how he tried, it didn't open.

"That's because you're weak," said the guardian. "The ones that can't open this door do not have the required qualities to enter. Mike would not attack those who pass through this door." As he spoke, he pushed the door and it opened.

"As you see, the door closes automatically. Once it's opened, you have to enter without pausing. Years after years, it becomes harder to open... If I failed to open it, I would get fired... So I don't have any other choice."

As he spoke, I waked to the door and pushed it with all my strength. It did move a little, but did not open.

"Each side of the first door is two tons, as you can see, there is a total of 7 doors. The weight doubles each time the size changes. They where built so we could open the one corresponding to our strength."

"Is there any other methods to contact Killua?" I asked.

"There is," he answered. "Please wait a little." He used a telephone for a few minutes.

"They refused..." He said when he came back.

"You called the residence?" Asked Gon.

"No, I called Zoldiks' intendants. All calls to the residence have to pass trough intendants. It's rare to speak to the family."

"Guardian-San," I said. " is it possible for us to pass through the door right after you open it?"

"Well it is a possibility..."

"No!" Said Gon. "If we can't pass through the verification door, then we don't have the rights to see Killua."

"That's wise of you. But if you want, you can pass through the door with me and come to my house to train."

We all agreed to train at the guardian's house. So we passed thought the door when he opened the door. On the other side, we met a huge dog, Mike. He was so terrifying that even Shiro shivered. We walked to a little house. The everything in the house was heavy. The cups, the slippers, and even the doors. We trained in the house wearing heavy clothes and at the end of two weeks, we were all able to pass thought the verification doors proudly. Leorio and I were even able to open two doors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for this late update. I'm very busy with school and other stuff :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

After our training at the guardian's house, we walked in the forest in the Zoldick's domain until we arrived at a gate where a young girl stood, holding a can in her hand.

"Leave," she said. "You are on private property. It can't be changed. You are not allowed to be here."

"We called, we even passed through the verification door," said Gon.

"That does not mean intendants allowed you to enter onto the domain."

"In that case, how can we get an authorization? We said we were friends, but despite this, we weren't given the okay."

"That's simply because there have never been any previous authorizations."

"So all we could do was enter without permission."

"That's true," the girl said. "I will tolerate you as far as here. If you take another step, ill use all my strength to kill you."

Despite what, Gon still walked forward.

"Wait-" I wanted to stop him but he rose a hand, telling its okay.

"We just want to see our friend Killua."

He walked to ward the girl. When he was right in front of her, she hit him with he cane and knocked him back. Leorio, Kurapica and Shiro advanced, ready to fight.

"Don't interfere!" Yelled Gon. "Let me fight!

He stood up and walked straight again. And again, he was knocked back. Again and again, he stood back. His face became swollen and his nose was bleeding. But Gon still walked toward the gate. The girl's had a pity expression and said to us, "Isn't him your friend? Why don't you stop him?"

Kurapica, Leorio and I kept quiet. We trusted Gon. He knew what he was doing.  
>This time, when gon walked pass the gate, the girl hesitated.<p>

"You are not like Mike," said Gon. "Your face softened as soon as we mentioned Killua."

She hesitated, then said, "Please save Killua-" and suddenly collapsed.

"Seriously, what was that servant telling you?" Said a women with bandages on her face who suddenly appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Killua's mother, and he is Kabuto." She pointed the person next to her. "I have a message from Killua. He wants to tell you that he cant see you now and that he is sorry."

"Why can't we see Killua?"

"Because he is in an insolation room. He hit me and his brother and then ran away. But he regrets it and came back. I now have an important matter to settle, come back when you want."

"Tell him we will stay in the surroundings for some time," said Gon.

"Alright," she said, leaving.

When she left, the girl regained consciousness and said, "I will lead you to the intendants. There is a phone directly linked to the main house and you might contact Killua."

We followed her, Kanaria to see the intendants. At our arrival, we were welcomed, "Madam contacted us and told us to welcome you as official guests."

"Then, can we see Killua?" Asked Kurapica to the tall guy.

"No need, he is on his way here. Until his arrival, shall we play a game?"

He threw a coin, moved his hands and caught it with one of his hands.  
>"Which hand?" He asked.<p>

"Right." We all answered.

He opened his right hand and, indeed, the coin was there. Again, he threw it and this time, caught it with his left hand.

"You know," he said as he threw the coin again. "I saw Killua grow up and have a kind of paternal link with him. And now, you guys want to take him away... Which hand?"

"Left," we answered.

He opened his hand and the coin was smashed since he closed his hands with too much strength when he was talking with us.

"Let's get serious," he said. "If you guess wrong, you get eliminated and if you all get eliminated, we will tell Killua that you already left and you will never see him again. You cannot refuse or we will kill Kanaria."

One intendant got behind Kanaria and put a knife at her throat.

"Now, which hand?"

He threw the coin and caught it. His hand movements were really fast, but I could see that he caught it with his right hand.

"Right," Gon, Kurapica and I said. Leorio when for left.

"One eliminated."

He threw it again.

"Right," Gon and I said. Kurapica went for left.

"Two left."

He threw it again and this time, his hand movement was so fast that I did not see what happen.

"Left," said the voice in my head.

"Left..." I said, hesitant.

"I think its left too," said Gon.

He opened his hands and the coin was in the left hand.

Again, he threw the coin. This time, two other intendants came to his side and moved their hands too. I didn't know who caught the coin and the voice wasn't saying anything.

"It's the guys behind who caught it right?" Said Gon pointing the intendent standing behind us.

He opened his right hand and the coin was there.

"Amazing..." I whispered to myself.

The intendants clapped their hands, "Marvelous."

"Misaki! Gon!" Yelled Killua coming threw the door. "And Kurapica and Leorio too!"

"Time sure passes fast," said the intendant.

Leorio looked at his watch and said, "Wow it's true!"

"This was a bad joke, sorry." Apologized the intendant.

"But wouldn't you be sad without Killua?" Asked Gon.

"We don't have special feelings for our masters."  
>And we left.<p>

Back in town, Kurapica asked us what we were going to do now. Gon answered that he had to find Hisoka and return his plate to him, "He lent me this plate during the hunter exam. If I can hit him once, he'll accept it back."

"But do you even know where to find him?" Asked Killua.

Silence

"I know," said Kurapica. "The ryodan killed my family and I am looking for them for revenge. So Hisoka said that he would tell me information about them on september 1st in York Shin City."

"That's over 6 months from now!"

"York Shin City? What's going on there?" Asked Killua.

"The biggest auction in the world," Leorio answered.

"We were able to see Killua again and my break is over. I have to save money to join the auction sale. From now on, I'm going to look seriously for some work... As a hunter." Said Kurapica.

"Ok, we'll see you again in York Shin," said Leorio. "As for me, I'll return home. I haven't become a doctor yet. If I pass the entrance exam of a private university, I won't have to pay high expenses. I mustn't wait to start studying."

"Ok, then we'll see each other later... In York Shin, on september 1st!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very thankful for all those who reviewed :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Here we are! Only us three left."

"Four plus Shiro," I added. "So what are we going to do now?"

"To be able to hit Hisoka, Gon needs to train..." Killua paused. "Do you guys have any money?"

"Not that much," Gon and I answered.

"Neither do I. But I know a place where we can fight and win money: in the tower of the celestial tournament! Contrary to the hunter exam, there's no special required condition. You know out your opponent and that's okay! The highest you go, the better the fighting skills become."

"You two wait here a bit please," said Gon. "I need to pee!"

When Gon left, I said to Killua, "Don't do that again!"

"What?"

"Don't just leave us return home! We are friends you know! Don't leave without saying anything!"

"Yeah... I'm sorry."

"Oh and just asking, do you hate me?" I asked innocently.

"N-no! Of course not!" Killua answered without hesitation.

"Really? Since we first met, I have the impression that you have been evading me or something."

"Must be your imagination!"

After Gon came back, using all our money left, we arrived at the celestial tower. 251 floors, 199 m tall, it's the 4th highest building in the world. When we arrived, we when to the inscriptions and filled some papers. Inside, there were a lot of people.

"It's been a long time... Nothing has changed," said Killua.

"Huh? You've already been here?" Asked Gon.

"Yes, when I was 6. My father sent me here without asking me. He told me to reach the 200th floor and go back. At that time, it took me two years."

"#1973 and #2055, to ring E please!" Said a voice in the speakers.

"Ah! That's me!" Exclaimed Gon. "Here, I'm nervous..."

"You guys passed the test of the door at my house didn't you?" Asked Killua before Gon left. "Then all you guys need to do is push you opponents a little..."

Go walked on the ring and as soon as the battle started, he pushed his adversary, a very big and fat guy, and he flew out of the ring and hit the wall.

"Who's that kid?" People muttered. "He's stronger than a gorilla!"

"#2054 and #2039 in ring A." said the speakers.

Killua waved his hand at me and walked away.

"#2053 and #1987 in ring D."

In was my turn. Shiro sat outside of the ring and waited patiently. I put on the hood of my cloak( I did not want them to go easy on me because i'm a girl) and walked on the ring with a skinny man. I simply pushed him a little and sent him flying. I was steonger than i thought!

"To the 50th floor," said the jury.

We all took the elevator to the 50th floor and met a small boy. He said to us, "Hi, I'm Zushi. I had the honor to see your matched. You're great! I come from Kung-Fu Shingen Dojo. Tell me which dojo do you come!"

"Hi," I said. "I'm Misaki and they are Gon and Killua. We don't come from any dojo."

Zushi looked surprised and said, "To be able to reach such a level without being guided. That's a real shock for me. I still have to work a lot."

"Zushi! That's good!" Said a man with glassed walking our way. "You followed my teaching well."

"He is my master," said Zushi.

"I'm Misaki,"

"My name is Gon."

"Killua."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wing. I never thought I would see other kids like zushi. Why are you hee?"

"Well..." Answered Killua. "To become stronger, but we're out of money and we wanted to earn some."

"Killua has already participated," added Gon.

While Wing continued talking, I reclaimed my reward for the fight: 153 jenis. I bought and can of ice tea and drank while listening to Killua, "On the first floor, if you win or lose, you receive the prize of a drink. But from now on, if we lose, we earn nothing. On the 50th floor, the victory gives 50000 jenis. And at 100th floor, about 1 million. If we pass the 150th level, the reward is over 10 million."

"How much did you earn last time?" I asked before taking a sip of my drink.

"200 million. But I don't have money anymore. It helped me buy cake for 4 years." And without letting us time to be surprised, he continued, " How about we hurry up a bit? Since we weren't injured in the first match, they'll plan another match for us today for sure."

We sat on the bench and waited for our turn until the speakers called for us.

"Killua-san and Zushi-san, rooms A, 57 floor."

"Good luck both of you!" I said as they walked away.

"See you in the hall of the 60th floor!" Yelled Killua.

When they were gone, Gon asked me why I kept my hood on. I answered that my opponent could be any of the people here and I don't want to be underestimated because I'm a girl.

"Misaki-san and Chipapa-san, room F, 57 floor."

I waved my hand at Gon and walked to the room. The person I will be fighting was a normal looking man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you were waiting for! A battle between two strong contestants. Thanks to our videos, let's watch their previous matches! Misaki came directly from the first floor. With only one push, she sent her opponent flying! And Chipapa came from the 40th floor. His kicks can even break walls! Ladies and gentlemen, use your command boxes for betting!"

According to the votes, I would be the winner. And it was right. Once again, I pushed him a little and send his flying. I went on the 60th floor, received my reward of 60000 jenis and waited. Gon came a while later. We talked about our matches waiting for Killua, who came last.

"Was he strong?" Gon asked as I suddenly remembered his opponent was Zushi.

"No, not at all, he's talented. He'll become strong... But in my opinion, he still lacks too much and his punches are too slow. I could hit him as much as I wanted. Despite this, I couldn't crush him. Plus... When he changed his guard... I got the same impression as if I were fighting my brother! His master talked about ren..."

"..." Gon and I were out of words.

"So!" Said Killua to change the subject. "Misaki, how did you're match go?"

"It was easy! No need to worry."


End file.
